Scientific Method AAL Style
by MMOandFrUK
Summary: Amazing Agent Luna, summary inside, rated T for cussing and future violence,2nd fic
1. IT'S AMAZING I CAN COMMUNICATE WITH IT!

**Disclaimer I DON NOT IN ANWAY HAVE ANY RIGHT TO AMAZING AGENT LUNA COMPRENDE? **

**AN: Ok so I got majorly bored in science class so I looked around for a bit and so saw the fantabulous Scientific Method (I don't own that either) and thought wait a fuckin minute don't they have like a control (in this case normal person) and like 3 test subjects or whatever so Luna couldn't be the only one born in a test tube according to my theory so after kickin the idea around in my head for a bit I was JESUS CHRIST IN NEED TO WRITE THIS SHIT LIKE NOW! Unfortunately I came to this realization in the middle of lunch and apparently I said this under my breath so my friends thought I was crazy for bit Oh well win some lose some not sure what this saying has to do with anything concerning me but it's late, I'm tired, enjoy**

**Characters (made in my wonderful/peverted/fangirl/horrific/imaginative mind late also equals hyper):**

**-Solaris: Male same height as Luna; you know the guards in the first chapter that Luna beats up? Well he wears the same kind of beret as them, don't ask why; blonde hair with green eyes and muscular; was trained to be a bodyguard/super soldier for the military, so like a Spartan from Halo, except young and kinda handsome my mind; basically grew up with Luna; was "made" a hour after Luna**

**-Artemis: Like the name implies female black hair with brown eyes; hair is usually tied up in a ponytail; Master Marksman includes archery, guns, darts, etc; no relation to the Apollo below, Apollo Justice, or the actual god**

**-Apollo: was made to be a partner to Artemis; deals in close range combat hand-to-hand, blades, etc; Male brown hair blue eyes has messy hair like Oliver**

**-Kat: Normal, as in no born in test tube; parents died in a fire when she was a baby; showed amazing athletic ability growing up and the CIA lab dude people brought her in to be the "control group"; quickly made friends with the rest of the kids and told them "About the world outside", Female blonde hair blue eyes **

**Oh, yeah will be slight OOCness or a lot depends on how the I decide to let the story play out**

Chapter 1: WHAT!

Life at Noble High was by no means the most normal thing you will ever come into contact with. With the count of Bruckenstien, an owl who almost always sits the principals shoulder, a former navy seal as a gym teacher, the Wicked Witch Elizabeth Westbrook, oh and not to mention the mysterious ninja girl who saved the school at the dance last year. Though this was, somehow, something a place you got used to. After the events at the dance last year the rumors in the school exploded about the ninja

"What about Mrs. Fujiwara?"

"No she was with Dreyfus during the fight"

"What about Westbrook?" "

You kidin me she wouldn't do anything to risk the nail polish on her fingers"

"Collins?"

"Hmm...No too innocent."

The rumors circulated with the occasional interrogation on the part of the pervs who wanted to know who it was.

Though without a doubt the aforementioned pervs would've been quite pissed to learn that the 2 people who actually knew who she was were, Oliver Riggs and Jonah Von Brucken. The boys in question were currently sitting with said ninja girl and her friend under a sakura tree.

"So…Jonah you gonna keep coming to school in that giant limo of yours." said Oliver to his enemy turned friend Jonah Von Brucken (**AN: I just love writing/saying that name) **

"Hmm…who knows, not like I have much say on the matter."

But his full focus wasn't exactly on the conversation. He was more concerned more with his nervous looking enemy turned friend turned girlfriend.

"Say Luna are you OK?"

Luna looked up at him a flash of surprise on her face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Oh, yeah just a little out of it today I guess" she said while flashing him a smile.

"_Why is she lying to me?" _By now he knew what her fake smile was and what her true smile was. Apparently so did Francesca and Oliver.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, if your not gonna tell Jonah or Francesca you can at least tell me!" said a very worried Oliver.

"Nothing…It…Its just that I've got a feeling about today." She said with a sigh.

"Not too sure if it's a good or bad feeling though" adding a slight shrug to the end of her sentence

"Well, if that's the case then how about this" Jonah said in a finalizing tone" you continue being the same as you always are and if this feeling of yours is bad we'll be there to help you 'K?"

With that Jonah, Francesca, and Oliver gave her a reassuring smiles

"Ahh... what did I ever do to get friends like you?" grabbing them all in a big hug. All Oliver and Francesca could do was smile at each other, laugh, and reply "We should be asking that question."

On the other hand all Jonah could do was look at her and say "Friend?" all while giving her a knowing smirk.

"Oh all right, what did I ever do to get a boyfriend like you? Happy?"

"Oh, maybe" leaning in to give her a kiss

Francesca watching this scene leaned into Oliver and pecked him on the check causing the boy to turn a startling shade of red before saying"I should be asking that question too, y'know" while she leaned into his shoulder.** (AN: Timothy got accepted into collage, he's just that smart, so break up=tears=comfort=hooking up with the skater boy BOO-YAH!)**

"I think we both have answers to that question, but we just don't know how to answer." said a smiling Jonah.** (I wonder will this be a future plot point hmm...)**

"Oh, don't worry me and Luna will be waiting right here for the answer."

"Yep!" said a now cheerful Luna looking up to Jonah because by now she too was laying against her boyfriend. All was peaceful until-

**BRING!**

Francesca shot up grabbing Luna's hand and started running toward the school doors and yelled over shoulder" Hurry up you two! You're gonna be late!"

Jonah and Oliver just stood there watching the dust cloud they had left behind in silence, until Oliver said" That god damned bell!" Jonah could only look at him and say" I think this I one of those times when we're in COMPLETE agreement." They both looked at each other and joined the rush of kids heading for the doors.

**5 Min Later**

A limo came roaring up the rode, it stopped by the curb. The driver got out opened the door...**BAM!**

"TACTICAL RETREAT!"

The driver was pushed over on the sidewalk his hat was blown off at that point he had driven them 2 ½ hours 2 hours from the airport 30 min to the school. He had listened to them argue and fight by this point all he was thinking

" _Dear god I shouldn't have taken this for the government or not!" _He was hit by a flying bag thrown by a blonde, blue eyed American.

"Solaris, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Kat, listen c'mon you know I didn't mean, so c'mon seriously put the bag down, please"

Solaris said in a rather timid voice, Kat just looked at him 5 seconds passed before a sadistic smile broke out on her face.

"Oh, trust I'll put the bag down, AFTER I FINISH KICKIN' YOUR ASS!"

She would've hit him, had not a guy with brown haired and blue eyed snuck up behind Kat and grabbed both of her arms.

"C'mon Kat let the poor guy go-"he would've continued his sentence but he, to the drivers great surprise (yes he's still there) was hit in the head with an eraser.

"Why! Arty you could've hitting me with any thing so why; why an eraser!"

A girl with black hair and brown eyes got out of the car.

"A.) it's Artemis you twit and B.) Apollo you should really stop getting into their fights you're gonna get hurt one of these days."

"Aww are you worried about me"

"NO YOU TWIT! I just need you to stay out of the hospital so you can watch my back for me"

"Oh, that's not all I'll be watching" with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"YOU PERV!" running toward him the anger in her eyes could've, at that point, depicted the fires of Hell. Apollo laughing at this point started to run around with a girl hell bent on destroying him chasing him.

"Oh, looks like you've been the new students we've been looking forward to seeing!" said a bright cheerful voice from behind them.

"Oh, excuse me were we bothering anyone?"

"Well with that little show I'd be surprised if anyone wasn't disturbed but it's not any trouble now lets go see about getting your class list hmm?" she walked for a bit before turning around and face palming while saying"Oh, yes I forgot to mention I'm the principal, Principal Ohlinger, **(AN: OK who else thought Bond, James Bond when you read that) **The kids not needing further invitation followed after her. The driver realizing that he was still on the ground picked himself up looked after the kids shrugged got into the car and his only regret was that he couldn't ask for a pay raise from his government.

**Lunch**

"Ugghh! No offense Luna but your mom's insane" said Oliver riding on his signature skateboard.

"Don't worry about, but go easy on her she's just a little upset right now." A little bead of sweat forming on her forehead _"What I just said HAS to be the understatement of the centaury!" _

It was at this point Luna became aware to the whispers of her classmates around her.

"Hey...what rumors circulating around now?"

"Didn't you hear a new kid's coming and not just one but 4! Can you believe it** (Ha-ha Naruto) **said Francesca ever mindful of the rumors, stories, hook-ups, break-ups, and every legend and ghost story in the school.

"Really who are they?"

"Don't answer that Francesca, cuz I've got something better than names."

"Really Mister Count what would that be?" she said with mischievous glint in her eyes

"Faces, my dear Francesca" he said looking at her with that all-knowing smirk of his.

"Really, Where!" Luna said jumping up in down in excitement.

"Over there in the lunch line, see the tall blonde guy with the beret checking out the Something Surprise?"**(1) **

"Oh yeah I see him if I remember correctly his names supposed to be-" Francesca was stopped mid-sentence by the far-away look on Luna's face.

"H-Hey Luna you alri-"

"Solaris"

"W-What" said a very confused looking Oliver

"h-How did you kn- he-hey where are you going!" yelled out a very confused and very ignored Francesca.

Jonah just watched as his girlfriend pushed her way through the crowd to get to this guy _" Who IS this guy!" _

"...nah... HEY!" screamed Oliver

"What was that for!"

"You were spacing out and weren't listening to me."

So you yell in my EAR!"

"Yep, pretty much!" Oliver replied a grin plastered on his face

"Hey shut up you two she reached him!" smacking her boyfriend over the head

"Oww..." muttered Oliver.

"Sol **(cuz I don't want to write his name all the time) **

"L-Luna" he gave here a look of surprise that turned into joy proceeded to turn to Artemis gave her his plate with a" Be back in a sec." and ran like the hounds of hell themselves were chasing him.

"Well that's strange" Artemis having not seen what made Solaris run turned around,

"Are you gonna take back your goddamned food or- " Realizing who she was talking to she dropped his food on the ground with a loud **THWACK!**

"OhMiGod Luna its you! JESUS CHRIST didn't anyone ever tell to not just to go AWOL on someone like that!"

Apollo and Kat noticing all the stares they were getting turned around seeing Luna Apollo almost choked on all the food he'd stuffed in his mouth in the line. Kat just stood there and, if physically possible, her jaw could've hit the ground.

"LUNA!" They screamed while the girl in question was hit with a flying tackle/hug.

"You guys are happy to see me." Giggling at the end of her sentence.

"Are you kidding me!" Artemis yelled" High school is hell on Earth I'm just happy to have an ally IN this hell hole!"

"Hey what about Kat and Soul and lets not forget about yours truly?" Apollo whined

"You don't count." She relied in a matter-of-fact tone

"Why don't we count?"

"Your new I'm new, we're all new Luna on the other hand is not."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything"

"OK, I'm lost what does 'everything' mean in this situation?"

"Social status" said Kat feeling left out of the conversation.

"When have we ever cared about social status?" asking with a blank expression.

"Right now!" said Artemis back in the conversation

"Now THAT clears things up"

"Not my fault you can't see change happen right in front of you."

"Oh, **I** can see change just FINE, thank you very much."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Coffee Maker" he said with a smirk

"ONE TIME, IT WAS ONE TIME 3 GODDAMNED YEARS AGO! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT I KILL YOU AND PERSONALLY TOSE YOUR CORPSE INTO HELL!"

"Oh of course _Mon Cher"_

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK FRENCH TO ME!"

"Glad to see not much has changed since I left huh?" Luna said a bead of sweat forming on her head watching the scene unfold before her.

"Why should it?" said Sol coming up from behind her.

"Where you all this time?" eyeing him skeptically

"In the hallway trying to figure out what the hell to say about your sudden appearance." shrugging at the end of his sentence.

"Sudden? I've been here for a year already your appearance is the sudden one."

"OK, point ta- WHY IS MY FOOD ON THE GROUND!" seeing his food on the floor. "ARTEMIS I GAVE YOU MY FOOD TO LOOK AFTER NOT TO DROP ON THE FLOOR!"

"WELL SORRY! JUST GET YOUR ASS BACK IN LINE AND GET SOME MORE FOOD."

"THAT WAS PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD AND YOU JUST DROPPED IT ON THE GROUND." On the sidelines of the argument Apollo and Kat were making bets on who would give up first.

"Oh, would you look at that Collins is playing nice with the new kids!" said a voice not previously in the conversation. Who did this voice belong to well none other than the dictator of Noble High Elizabeth Westbrook.

"I hear that all of those people" indicating Luna and the others" all have parents from the US government and not only that, CIA brats"

Kat got up beside Luna and whispered in her ear

"Psst, Luna is that one of those rich thinks she's better than everyone girls?'

"Yep, pretty much." Luna said while giving a slight nod.

"Ok, I'll try communicating with it" giving a slight smirk.

"W-What?"

"Just watch" walking in the direction of Elizabeth

"HELLO!"

w-What?" Elizabeth said stammering

"I AM FROM TEXAS I NO HAVE AS MUCH MONEY AS YOU I HAVE ONE DOLLAR BILLS DO YOU?"

"w-What?" still confused on the situation.

"OH NOEZ THE POOR THING DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!"

"What are you yelling for" she said stomping her foot on the ground"

"I AM TRYING TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU!"

"I CAN ALREADY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

"CAN YOU!"

"YES!"

"IT'S AMAZING I CAN COMMUNICATE WITH IT!"

"UGH YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK!" she screamed turning around "lets go girls its not worth it." As Kat watched her walk away her high heels clacking until, at last, a loud slam announce that she had left. Kat sighed and said

"Well that takes care of that."

Artemis turned to her "You do realize that you are now target #1, right?"

"Yep, but I have to admit becoming target #1 has never been so much fun." Turning back to Luna she said "Well let's go see your over and the rest of you NOTHING ELSE TO SEE HERE MOVING ALONG, MOVE ALONG!" she directed this part to the rest of the cafeteria that had gathered over the dropped food, the arguing, and the new girl yelling at THE Elizabeth Westbrook.

The friends in question were standing in the crowd all wondering the exact same thing: _"What just happened? Who are these people? What are we going to do now?"_

**Wrote this all in one sitting WHOOH! My fingers are now bloody stumps; anyway second chapter at the very latest should be posted on Sunday. Review and you COULD save a small pony, probably not though. **

**(1) Something Surprise: You know that glop they will put on your plate at school lunches? Yeah well you know the stuff that you don't know what's in ti all you know is that it's bubbling, and something moving in it, and there's a hair floating around in it THAT's something surprise is**


	2. 2 YEARS BEFORE

**Finally got off my lazy ass and have begun posting other stories WOO-HOO! So any way this chapter will be shorter than the first cuz I wrote another story today. **

**PS Mega Ultra Chicken thanks for the support seeing your review made me decide to get off my lazy ass and write this chapter.**

The Noble School High School cafeteria was unusually quite. It was usually full of students babbling on about one thing or another, swapping notes, schoolwork, but most likely rumors. Now those rumors were swapped in silence as everyone had no idea what would happen to them if the people the rumors were about were to hear them. Those who had already started and carried on rumors about a certain Luna Collins were beginning to wonder if they should a.) Leave the country and change their names or b.) Start kissing up to those the very well soon could take the throne of popularity from Elizabeth Westbrook by force. The reason they were considering these routes were surrounding Luna and making there way to the Count of Bruckenstein, the daughter of a Spanish diplomat, and the son of a former UN guard. All three of there faces equally surprised and confused. Finally the names of the people who caused all of this Solaris DeAngelas** (AN: Thank you Tommy for letting me use your last name!) **Artemis Stanford, Apollo Jackson, and Kat Shellmen **(There was no planning for these names I just made them up.) **

"So Luna I heard you moved to back to America" said a smiling Apollo.

"Yep and I'm happy to see that Artemis hasn't killed you yet!" said an equally happy Luna.

"Yeah well there was this time back in Japan where it was close trust me." giving off a nervous smile.

"He deserved even if I don't quite remember it he deserved it!" yelled Artemis.

"You were sleeping, I waked you up you punched and I hit my head against the corner of a table.

"You see good reason!" All the kids around here took a permanent note of this fact. Luna looked at Solaris and Kat for any other reasons that may have been the cause.

"Don't look at me" said Kat raising her hands above her head "I try not to get involved in these twos' fights"

"Ditto" said Solaris

"Hmm, well anyway what are you guys doing here?"

"Same reason we went to Italy, Japan, England, France, Russia, and Germany. Work." Said Kat in a very bored tone of voice.

"Ouch" said Luna wincing a bit.

"You sound surprised that we're here didn't Dr. Andy tell you?"

"What, why?" she said looking confused.

"Well our parents called him to tell you guys we were coming."

"You called!" she yelled "he didn't even bother to tell me!"  
"I'd hate to be the Doc tonight" said Artemis.

"Do you know what we heard" Solaris and Apollo said in unison a evil grin on their faces and Luna could've sworn she saw horns poking out from under Solaris's beret.

"What?" she asked tentatively.

"Our little Luna ha a boyfriend!" they both yelled "So is it true, is it true, is it true!" they both asked jumping up and down. Even though they didn't say it both Kat and Artemis were thinking the same thing.

"You'll see" she said looking at them mischievously.

"Always were one to keep a secret 'till it made itself known without your saying, Lu." Said Artemis.

"And I'll stay that way until I die." Replied a giggling Luna.

"Heads up people seems we've reached our detonation" said Apollo stopping in front of Francesca, Oliver, and Jonah.

"You make it sound like we traveled more than 10 feet Apollo." Said Artemis shooting him a look.

Shrugging "Eh, depends on your point of view" he replied. Turning his attention back to the people in front of him.

"Hello" he said putting out his hand to be shaken and flashing them a grin "I'm Apollo, this charming lady here is Artemis, Kat, and Solaris" he said while dodging a punch from Artemis.

"Hi" replied Jonah taking the hand in front of him "I'm Jonah, and this is Francesca and Oliver. Pleasure to meet you."

"So did Luna ever tell you guys about us?" asked Kat

"Um, no not to be rude but until to today we didn't even know you existed" Francesca said nervously.  
"Don't worry about it, she probably wouldn't" said Apollo

"What's that suppose to mean?" yelled Luna

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." He said becoming quite interested in the condition of the ceiling.

"Don't listen to him he's full of shit" said Artemis.

"Anyway we better go get some food so we can survive the next class" she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it classes take all the energy out of you huh?" related Oliver.

"Yep and so do principals" said Solaris scratching the back of his head.

"Got stuck with the principal, ouch." Winced Oliver.

"Yeah" he said going to grab some food with the rest of the gang. The rest of lunch passed by without another issue. So did class and for that matter so did the rest od the day the old friends of Luna asked the new what happened while she was here and the new asked the old how they met. Learning that Luna had grown up in several different countries s due to her mother's involvement with the CIA. Nothing really important happened until later that night with Luna, Solaris, Artemis, and Apollo.

**Later**

Luna and her old friends **(which shall now be referred to as the Squad) **met at her room that night and began talking.

"Luna I heard something through the grapevine" said Sol sounding concerned "your working with Von Brucken"

Luna shrinking a little at this question "Yes" she said timidly.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"That ain't right Lu" said Artemis "You dedicated you entire career to catching this guy now he's just gonna work with you after you completed that task!"

"That's right Luna no way he's gonna do without some sorta ulterior motive!" exclaimed Apollo.

"I may not be the smartest person here but even I know that!" agreed Kat.

"Guys it's nothing to worry about, besides it's been so long since we've seen each other let's not focus on that stuff." She said flashing them a nervous smile.

"OK but not completely" said Sol sitting down on her bed "what happened to make go AWOL all of a sudden?"

"This is gonna take awhile" she sighed and told them all to sit down. "Let's see were should I start." Her eyes staring off into space. "OK I got"

**1 year before the events of Secret Agent Luna**

"Luna!" yelled Sol

"What?"

"It's Artemis and Apollo you see they pissed off some of the marines but well you know they're on probation so they can't fight back?"

"Yeah"

"They fought back"

"Oh-No. What's happening now" the concern evident in Luna's voice

"They got brought into the conference room and I can't hear a thing through the door!"

"C'mon let's go through the vent" she said already heading for the nearest one.

"Lu, I can't fit in there y'know"

"Well I'll fill you in when I get back" getting into the duct and closing it behind her. She made her way the labyrinth of ducts that she had long since remembered and explored. She found the conference room vent and listened in; it wasn't pretty. They got yelled by all three members at the same time. Good news is they only got away with being yelled at. Deciding not to press her luck any further she turned around Bad News: The duct moaned from her weight and she got caught Good News: She didn't get shot.

"Ah miss Luna just the girl we were looking for." Said the one in the middle peering out from above the table.

"Y-Yes sir" she said while she stood at attention.

"At ease" he said sitting back down in his chair "now I think we both know something here, kid."

"Excuse me sir I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

"Oh come now stop playing dumb I'm sure your control agent told you all about the troubles of the military."

"Well yes she has, but she said I was to only get involved in matters of stealth not the army and such."

"Ahh but don't you see the military needs some one to send out to the front lines some one who will not get caught and be able to come back with info we could never obtain by mere satellite imagery."

Yes, yes" agreed the baldies on the left and right.

"Sir, correct me if I'm misunderstanding you but you plan to send me to the front lines?"

"That's correct" he nodded "We are sending you off tonight you are to pack up and say nothing to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir" understanding that she might never see the other members of the Squad again "but sir what is my mission?"  
"You are to gather intelligence on Al Qaeda and other radicals." **(Why is the US sending a kid to spy on a world recognized terrorist group because I fucking said so, but seriously the US would never do this I just realize that the plot has kids made in test tubes so the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marines might want help even if the don't know about the test tube thing anyway if understood what I just said Semper Fi and U-RAH!) **

"Yes sir!" she saluted and walked away. Later that night when she left she boarded the plane to take to the front line of war and never looked back, not even once.

**Present time**

The Squad sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sol asked

"So what happened?"

"You only asked where and why I left you never asked what happened, because that's a story for another time, Sol" flashing him an empty smile.

"Goodnight guys" she said as they left.

"Goodnight" said four people simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3 I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU!

**AN Sup bitches guess who back! OK first off from now on this story will be my priority. See more on my page. After reading this story about five times I have planned out the next 3 chapters, but have not been typed up. So as you can tell that last chapter went totally into left field and if you're still with me keep dat lil plot point in the back of your mind. Anyways thanks for sticking with me know for me to get used to this plot in the form of teens being idiots! Even though I'm still 12,maybe...does fanfiction take ya down if you're below a certain age I always wondered that?**

Chapter 3: I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU!

So far I had been a month since the rest of The Squad had joined Luna in Noble High. They fit in perfectly with the Noble High life style: seeing freaky shit happening and accepting it. The Squad usually stayed with Jonah, Francesca, Oliver, and Luna **( who after a marathon of Buffy the Vampire Slayer will now be known as The Scoobies ****I don't own that either) The** Scoobies and The Squad have quickly become the experts, or at least those who were most up to date with, of all the afore mentioned freaky shit going on in the school. If you wanted to know anything about the school you asked them, but it seemed they knew something else about this school, even innocent looking Luna Collins. Francesca seemed that she didn't exactly see what the secret was but it seemed she had glimpse part of the truth and is still trying to work it all out.

Oh yeah did I mention they actually tried to solve these freaky ass occurneces?

_Maiden of the Lake Unveiled!_

"Looks like that's another mystery uncovered"

"Jesus they busted 4 mysteries this month"

"Yeah I even heard Collins roundhouse kicked the perv that snuck into the girl's locker room out the window"

"Why the hell is there window in the locker room?"

"Design flaw, I say the schools too cheap to fix it." **(1)**

The subjects, well at least at first, of this conversation found themselves outside of the school waiting for the bell to go off.

"I can't feel my fingers!" yelled a distraught Francesca "I was up all night writing that article for the paper!"

"Well look on the bright side, it was a _very_ good article" replied Jonah

"Yeah it captured Apollo getting his ass kicked perfectly!" laughed out Artemis with a smirk on her face.

"Oh please at least I got hurt during the fight, you fell out of the tree when all was said and done" countered Apollo with a nasty bump on his head from said fight.

"Least I didn't get flung into the lake by a hippie bitch!"

"Least I didn't lose to a tree!"

"You wanna fight!" With this both Solaris and Luna appeared behind them each holding one in an attempt to keep Apollo and Artemis from clawing each others eyes out.

"Calm down you two class is going to start soon!" yelled out Luna when Artemis almost broke out from her grasp. The rest of the Scoobies just watched on with a bead of sweat forming on their foreheads already used to the fighting, but not quite used to the usual stupidity that starts the fights.

All of a sudden Kat came running up from nowhere yelling out "Guess what, Guess what!"

Artemis and Apollo drawn away from their fight by the sheer excitement the girl was radiating both looked at the other before replying "What?"

"Westbrook got attacked last night!" There was a slight pause before everyone let out a loud "WHAT!"

"I'm not kidding, listen up apparently she forgot her homework her at the school when she saw some trippy lights comin from the gym**(2)** so the lil' snake goes to get a closer look. She opened the door**(3)** when this thing attacked her!"

Luna curious as always asked the 1st question "What thing and how did it attack her?"

"That is the flaw in the rumor I heard there was no word on how she was attacked or what attacked for that matter!" Kat replied but not at all distraught by the lack of VERY important information. "That why I propose we send the sneakiest of us all to do recon, YOU LUNA COLLINS!" If anyone looked at her at that moment they would've sworn to god she was on a rock with waves crashing behind her.

"M-Me!" Luna cried out pointing to herself. The rest of the Squad sensing a chance to get a descant night's rest by escaping one of Kat's crazy plans (for she was the one who proposed the mystery solving thing) tried to help Kat "volunteer" for the ,regrettably, stupid job. Luna was by no means dumb having grown up with control, and even less so when it comes military rules one of which is "If freaky shit is happening go in with good intel or else you might die" or something like that anyways. Then again she is easily persuaded when it comes to her friends, despite Jonah's and Oliver's protests (Francesca was just as curious as Kat but not willing to join a side) Luna eventually fell to the demands of The Squad.

**Later at Luna's House**

The rest of the school day passed without a hitch, despite Westfield not being there to confirm _any_ of the _1 billion rumors _surrounding her attack. The evening found Luna preparing for her "night raid" into the school with her thoughts turning away the "mission" and more to Francesca.

"_She already seems to know about me being the ninja girl" _she thought falling back onto her bed _"Should I just tell her the truth and get the lying over with and, for that matter should I tell her the WHOLE truth or just about me being the ninja girl?" _she let out a deep sigh. Deciding that she was going to think herself to death before she even left the door, she got up and headed downstairs. At this point Dr. Andy and Control had already agreed to her involvement to the mystery soving their "daughter" had been doing Control leaving it at "You're watching the Count of Bruckenstein closely right? Then I have no problem with it."

Just as she got to the door, the door flung open with a disgruntled looking Control in it frame. She took a step into the house and grabbed Luna by her shoulder ane practically yelled "Luna for the love of god if Heinrich Von Brucken _ever_ attempts to escape CIA custody DO NOT CAPTURE HIM! KILL HIM AND MAKE OUR LIVES EASIER!"

Dr. Andy heard the noise from the kitchen, hell the neighborhood probably heard the entire damn thing, grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her to the kitchen "Good luck Luna, get back in time for dinner please" he threw over his shoulder before closing the kitchen door.

Dr. Andy heard the close of the door signaling Luna's leave.

"What did he do this time, Jennifer?"

"Same thing he always does, questions my authority, insults Luna and questions her ability to operate as a spy, meaning he's insulting you and I, and questions even the highest of CIA authority, and because I'm supposed to be in charge of him I take all the blame. Its been this way for 5 god damned months. Hell the only reason he's there is to be an informant, but I don't see him informing jackshit!" She said let out one final, long, deep sigh before saying "Shit I need coffee"

Andy looked at his partner, a hint of worry in his eyes "No, you need sleep. With this bastard around, we need you at full alert that means getting enough food and sleep. You know as well as I that, that bastard is just waiting for something to happen." He finished that last sentence with such authority that all "Special Agent Control" could do was look up at her partner, and say "OK but I'm gonna need some food first I'm starving."

Andy let off a beaming smile, and said "One dinner coming up!" he turned toward the fridge and started pulling out ingredients. "Damn idiot" Jennifer muttered shaking her head, but with a smile on her face.

**Back at the school of freaky shit! I mean Noble High**

Luna arrived at the school 5 minutes after her run in with Control, spending said 5 minutes wondering what the hell happened to Control today. Putting those thoughts aside she turned her attention towards the object in front of her. The gym, and she would admit there was some freaky shit lights coming from the gym. Not any flashing green lights or strobe lights or anything like that, just lights, flickering lights. The gyms normal lights probably. So Luna made a classic horror movie mistake, she went inside the gym.

As soon she entered the gym, the lights stopped flickering meaning she was alone in the dark, alone, with no sight, did I mention alone? Then again unlike most chicks in horror movies she could kick your ass even if you were 3 times her size.

10 seconds after the lights got killed something cut Luna across the cheek, drawing blood. She immediately went down to the ground, hearing the _hiss_ as 5 more blades passed where her head had been just a moment before. "_That was too close, Elizabeth is still alive, but if those had hit me I would've died! They got something against ninjas?"_

She heard a _whirr _like something heavy was moving, _"a turret, is that a fucking turret that shoots blades what the hell is it doing in a school gym." _she thought just as 6 more blades hit near her burying themselves almost hilt deep into the stone wall. Luna decided she HAD to get to that whatever it was and shut it down, and very, very quickly. She was slowly nearing the supposed turret, but she heard a sudden _CLUNK_ she ducked behind a stack of mats and waited, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing, no more blades, no more _whirrs_ of the turret tracking her, Abso-poso-fucking-lutely nothing. Deciding to see if the machine had run out of ammo she stuck her hand out behind the cover she had found, once again nothing. Feeling braver she stood up and moved towards the source of 15 minutes of horror.

She was right it _was _a turret, it shot kunai surprisingly_ "hypocrites they use ninja weapons but the first time they see one they try to kill it?" _Luna thought as she brought out her camera hoping to get some pictures for control. She managed to get 3 shots off before something whirled through the air. It embedded itself inside Luna's arm, her attacker took advantage of Luna's surprise to bury another in her leg. Then, as sudden as Luna's attacker, the lights came back to life. Luna had already put the camera back where it belonged, and managed to throw a _kunai_ at her attacker the person in question seemed to be a girl, most likely an adult by her size with black hair covering half her face, allowing one eye to poke out underneath her bangs.

But back to what the _kunai_ did, or rather it didn't do. I caused no damage none, nadda, zilch, big fatass mama zero. No, it didn't miss, it didn't get deflected, hell Luna would take a giant dragon coming and eating the damn thing mid-air then what she was seeing before her. The _kunai _passed through the bitch into the wall behind her. Or should I, the kickass narrator_, _refer to her as the ghost bitch. For the first time Luna realized Luna could she through her attacker straight into the wall behind her, where the _kunai_ Luna threw forgotten in this new wave of knowledge. That's right she was for all intents an purposes a ghost at this point.

Luna, you have to give her credit, acted, in this narrator's opinion, quite accordingly to the situation opting not to faint, or to scream, but rather yell at the top of her lungs "I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU! WHAT THE HELLLLL!" and run out of the gym.

Yep, that is what you when confronted with this types of situations ladies and gentleman. Actually for that matter don't go into the gym, call the mother fucking police.

**(1) has anyone notice in anime that there are widows in the locker rooms, on the ground floor that seems kinda like a design flaw in my opinion.**

**(2), (3) don't do this listen to the last god damn sentence in the story, if you don't have a cell run away I don't care if you're in the fucking wood s anything is better than beinf the stupid blonde chick in a horror movie [FYI I'm blonde so I can say that :) ]**

**Took longer then I promised to some of you (sorry Kat) but apparently the month-ish long vacation to a beach house with my family got in the way, and by that I mean the house had no internet, and the internet I did give, only gave me enough time to read my e-mail, and answer some reviews, so sorry about that. School starts in 2 weeks but I'll probably update more then, rather than now simply because I hat homework. **

**SHLAOM~ Peace and Hugs from MMOandFrUK**


	4. Normal days at Normal High

**Ughh, I have a goal up posting up 3 chappies today, and finish this story. So no author notes only typing...PS the title for this chapter is supposed to be like "Strange days at Blake-something High" I dunno its 6am Me no think**

Chapter 4 NORMAL DAYS AT NOBLE HIGH

A weird day at Noble high is different from most schools version of weird. Let me explain: A weird day at my school would a ninja flying through a window to fight a clone of afore mentioned ninja, in fact that would be considered a mass hallucination at my school. On the other hand at Noble High they include time for stuff like that a students class schedule.

But this was still normal in fact it's in the "meh, we'll get over it" category the school has for weirdness. As far as people could tell was a total of 7 broken windows, 13 damaged gym equipment, over 100 kunai scattered in and around the building, and some(read a lot) of blood on the ground. All adding up to a grand total of WTF. Did I mention Luna Collins was missing, huh? I guess not.

Needless to say the Scoobies were pretty much driven to hysterics at this news. Once again needless to say but everyone blamed Kat.

"What, how is this my fault!" yelled a vey confused Kat.

"You sent her on her own to a gym that has something in it that's already attacked on student!" yelled back Jonah.

The rest of the Scoobies watched the argument back and forth like a tennis match, all while taking a betting pool on who would win the argument. So Kat was winning 2-1. Jonah won.

Luna Collins was not in a good situation, and by that I mean she was screwed a million times over by this point. After she made a "Strategic Retreat" she found herself leaving quite the blood trail. To make matters worse the sun was coming up and there was no place to hide.

So obviously she hid in the sewers.

So that how Luna found herself underground covered in something she figured she rather not know the identity of. She managed to rip off a piece of clothe from her clothes to stop or at least try to stop the bleeding. She was also lost, I don't mean "do I go left or do I go right?" I mean "the Hangover 2 how in the hell did I end up here" kind of lost. Except for the fact the guys in the Hangover knew they were in Bangkok.

So she did what all people who "may" be suffering from blood loss do. She wandered around looking for a way out. Thank god that control insists on her bringing a flashlight on. Every. Single. Mission. One the other hand what the hell is she doing without a medkit.

She made slow progress through the sewers stumbling on every other step. Unfortunately it seemed that she passed a little to close to the sewers underneath the gym. She saw glowing. The same glow from the gym. Luna is curious; no one taught her curiosity killed the cat. She's probably screwed

She walked toward the opening of the tunnel; also know as the big creepy ass tunnel with an equally creepy freaky glow emanating form it. She crouched low to the ground watching for cameras or any other kind of security measure, seeing none she stood up and continued to the door. That's right a door. In the middle of the god damn sewers.

A door + the middle of the sewers = WTF

That was the "math" running through Luna's mind. She opened the door and peered in looking for any camera's on the inside. Seeing none she walked in and looked around her saying words that would make a student form Noble High shiver.

"Well that's not normal."


	5. An ode to those whom blow stuff up

Chapter 5: An ode to those whom blow crap up in the sewers

Jennifer, call sign, control was by no means cold hearted she was just extremely distrusting. She saw how happy Luna was here and she would never do anything to jeopardize Luna's position here. Unfortunately Von Brucken didn't care about that. So far he had gotten the guys at the top of CIA command to tell here and I quote "You're almost out of chances", but the way they said it; it sounded more like "One more clusterfuck from you and your team you and Andy are fired and Luna and Von Brucken are being transferred outta here." Damn.

Though if there was on good thing that happened it was Andy brought some homemade chocolate cookies. What? Those things are good. Then the day pulled a Wall Street and went right back down again when they learned that Luna was missing.

"What do you mean she's missing!" screamed Control.

"I don't know Sol called like five seconds ago to tell me." Replied Andy

"Well than we gotta go find her!"  
Then the ex-count stepped in and the entire thing almost went to hell.

"So you're implying that you would put away your work for the CIA for the sake of one measly girl." He asked. Andy and Control looked at each other and blinked. Control walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye before saying. "That's not just some measly girl that's the girl that kicked your ass." And she walked away, Andy following right behind him.

Luna was in one big continuous flash back. She was surrounded buy crimson red 5-pointed stars, also known as blood red. Her flash backs mainly consisted of her years on the front lines. Her mind was so wrapped up in the past she didn't hear the man creeping up behind her. However she could feel the cold barrel of a gun being pressed against her head.

Turn around" said a deep voice. When she turned around she was met with a man with his face bandaged like Shishio fro RuroKen, but she recognized him. The eyes. Eyes of a cool, calm, cold blooded killer, eye she had thought belonged to someone who was dead.

"Well I guess that hologram I left in the gym didn't kill you, huh?"

McCormick" she whispered

Nice to see you Collins"

"You should be dead." She said disbelief in her voice.

"What you sad?" he asked.

30 year-old Conan McCormick was a psychopath, but he was a genius and that's what made him a new kind of dangerous. Albeit a genius with a tendency for terrorism. Though even though he was a genius Luna thinks came from watching Saturday morning cartoons. That includes explaining his evil plan allowing Luna enough time to stop his plans.

May the free world be eternally grateful.

"You know just putting a gun to my head isn't going to keep still forever." An idea already forming in her head.

"I know that" he pulled out a remote and pressed a remote and a metal cage fell from the ceiling, how did she miss that?

Damn those Saturday morning cartoons.

"So now that that's out of the way, do you know where we are right? Well I assume you do, but were specifically under the courtyard of the school. A school that holds the child of every diplomat scientist and country leader. Then there's me living under the school with a dirty bomb, a homemade nuke.

Luna choked on air, somehow he had defied the odds and became even more insane since last time she saw him.

"Just think about it, every person who has a halfway decent position in government will be looking for someone to blame. It'll be mass hysteria war will start across the glob." He really is the definition of insane.

"So while that idiot Ohlinger gathers the entire school in the gym all I need to do is set up the bob underneath and that's it." He took out the bomb the size of a SUV trunk and left.

Thank god that Luna has a Batman belt packed with C-4.

"_C-4 but no medkit this is messed up."_

She attached the C-4 to one corner of the cage and retreated to another before it exploded.

**BOOM!**

She was far enough not to get killed but not far enough that her already wounded right hand was further messed up,

_Still no medkit."_

She really did want that medkit.

Now she had to secure a plan B

She went through the mangled wreckage of the cage. She really did blow that crap up.

The Scoobies were sitting in the gym, wishing they were looking for Luna.

All the members of the Squad were off as if expecting something to happen and they were not disappointed **(this is just filler trust me)**

Luna found McCormick hauling the bomb.

"You should probably put that down." She said his response was to pull a semi-automatic on her. "Well damn, now I've gotta use plan B.

She really did blow that crap up.


	6. The chapter when MMO yells Hallelujah!

Chapter 6: the chapter where MMO yells Hallelujah!

Luna was in a hospital. Every on else had home except for Jonah.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

That shit was starting to annoy him. He gave a look at his girlfriend lying on the bed her face looking peaceful the only indication that she wasn't dead was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Luna remember when this entire mess started and I asked what I did to deserve you, well I found my answer. I don't deserve you you're beautiful, friendly, loyal, and honest."

"Don't sell yourself short." Said a very familiar voice.

"Luna your awake"

"Yep, and your selling yourself way too short. You're handsome, loyal, and you've never let anything anyone's ever told you get to you. And I love you."

Do I have to tell you what happened next. Really, Jesus what the hell's wrong with you? Fine I'll tell you.

They kissed, not a peck no way in hell. It was a long passionate kiss. A kiss that people always write about and try to capture in words and movies, but here's the fact. No one can recreate it exactly; no one can tell it exactly, no one can explain it exactly. I can, however, tell you what it meant; it meant that they loved each other despite their quirks and different past. It told each other that this was no nothing could tear them apart they'd done way too much together.

Ah hell, here I am trying to explain it well, I guess to quote "The Princess Bride" "It left all those other kisses in the dust." Meaning imagine the beast kiss you've ever had and multiply it by 1000. Inconceivable, huh?

**Well that it the ending kinda sucked though, in my opinion. Thanks to everyone who supported me and stuck with me through my erratic updates. **

**Oh BTW way I need to plug this plot hole, McCormicks dead. Other BTW he's is an OC if he shares a name with you then realize that I was not portraying you.**

_**Hallelujah Hallelujah!**_


End file.
